A un guerrero no le enseñan a Amar
by AndreaXAlexein
Summary: Tigresa debe de aprender a liberar los sentimientos que ha mantenido aprisionados en su interior, solo debe de aceptar lo que siente por los demás, lo que le resulta muy difícil de hacer.
1. Capitulo 1: Sentimientos Confusos

"**A un guerrero no le enseñan a Amar" Capitulo 1: **"**Sentimientos Confusos**¨

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, soy nueva escribiendo en relación a este tema y espero poder proveerles un buena lectura. Eh escrito otras historias referentes a ice age, espero poder acostumbrarme a lo que es Kung Fu Panda, sin alargar más comencemos.**

Era un día tranquilo en el Valle de la Paz, los difíciles días de la lucha con el pavo real Shen ya había pasado mucho desde entonces y mucho había cambiado. Los 5 furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón, por fin gozaban de un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad, no tomando en cuenta sus arduos entrenamientos, claro.

Los 5 Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón, se encontraban entrenando en un bosque cercano al Valle de la Paz, aunque solo uno de ellos estaba dando todo de sí, todos parecían concentrarse en Tigresa, pero todos sus ataques eran contenidos por la gran técnica de ella.

Po le lanza un golpe a Tigresa, el cual es contenido por ella solo para luego aventar a Po contra los otros 4 Furiosos. Todos acaban derribados bajo el peso de Po ¨ ¿Vieron eso?, fue bárbaro.¨ Dijo Po asombrado por la habilidad de Tigresa.

Tigresa no mostraba ninguna expresión, mantenía la mirada fija en los que ahora eran sus rivales ¨No se distraigan, continúen.¨ Se posiciona para retenerlos.

Mantis logra librarse del sofocante peso de Po, se para sobre una roca ¨Tranquila Tigresa, no somos tus rivales, somos tus compañeros.¨ Luego paro a Po, librando a sus demás compañeros.

Po se acerca a Tigresa, ella lo miraba fijamente ¨Solo relájate, solo estamos jugando.¨ Po hace la intención de tocarle el hombro, pero Tigresa se lo tuerce antes de que la tocara ¨Lo siento, lo siento, lamento haber dicho que era un juego, se lo mucho que significa para ti.¨ Po se quejó por lo de su brazo.

Tigresa siente las miradas de todos juzgándola por su actuar, mira la cara de dolor de Po y lo suelta ¨No, yo… creo que necesito relajarme un poco.¨ Tigresa deja car sus hombros.

Víbora se acerca a Po, no dejando de mirar a Tigresa ¨ ¿Estas bien Po?¨ Mueve la cabeza en negativa hacia Tigresa.

Po hacia pulso con su mano derecha, Tigresa lo había dejado muy adolorido ¨No te preocupes, estoy bien.¨ Dijo sobándose su brazo.

Tigresa los mira enfadada ¨ ¿Qué les pasa?, solo le torcí el brazo.¨ Tigresa la ve a todos y se va indignada.

Po intenta alcanzarla ¨No te tienes porque enojar, solo se preocupan, es todo.¨ Tigresa se detiene a los metro de Po y luego se va rápidamente.

Mono al ver toda la escena, les dice a los demás ¨ ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a ella?¨ Pregunto a sus demás amigos.

Gruya suspira ¨Con ella nunca se sabe, es muy difícil deducir que le ocurre, nunca demuestra nada.¨ Dijo mirando a Po.

Po regresa con los demás Furiosos ¨Por eso ella es la mejor.¨ Fuera del dolor o lo que había ocurrido, Po esta impresionado por la habilidad de Tigresa.

¨Ella ha pasado por muchas cosa para serlo, por muchos momentos difíciles.¨ Dijo Víbora, reflexionando sobre la postura de Tigresa ante todo.

Po sé quedo pensando en ello, hasta que el rugir de su estómago lo hace perderse del tema ¨ ¿Qué le parece si vamos a comer algo?¨ Dijo Po agarrándose la panza, todos asintieron.

Mientras todos se iban a comer donde el Mr. Ping, Tigresa estaba parada frente a un lago cercano a donde ellos habían estado entrenando.

Tigresa suspira mientras mira hacia el cielo ¨Estoy muy tensa, debo de meditar.¨ Tigresa se sienta, cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse, cruzando sus piernas y entrelazando sus dedos ¨_Ahora ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan tensa?¨ _Pensó para sí, intentando despejar su mente para encontrar la respuesta. Desde que se enfrentaron con Shen, ella no había sido la misma con los demás y tampoco con ella misma ¨ _¿Qué estas tratando de demostrar?, ¿que eres tan dura y disciplinada que no hay como herirte? o ¿Qué estas tratando de desquitarte con los demás por que no eres capaz de demostrar tus sentimientos?_¨ Tigresa se estaba atacando a sí misma en sus pensamientos.

De pronto Tigresa abre los ojos, una onda de viento hace un círculo en el pasto alrededor de ella ¨ ¿Qué clase de sentimiento?, no puedo darle espacio a sentimientos tan débiles, no los necesito¨ Dijo elevando la voz, no le importo si alguien le escuchara, solo quería gritar.

¨Supuse que dirías algo como eso.¨ Dijo una suave voz de una anciana.

Tigresa se gira hacia la voz, al girarse ve a la anciana adivina y queda sorprendida al verla ¨Disculpe si la interrumpí.¨ Dijo Tigresa al verla.

La anciana se acerca a ella ¨De hecho yo fui la que interrumpió algo, algo a lo cual yo puedo dar mi sabio consejo.¨ Dijo la anciana, como siempre hablando en clave y confusamente.

Tigresa la mira a los ojos ¨No creo que sepa lo que me ocurre, no creo que pueda darme el concejo que necesito.¨ Tigresa empezar a desanimarse de nuevo.

La anciana sonríe cálidamente ¨Se muy bien por lo que pasando en este momento, esos leves cambios de humor, tu postura e incluso tu respiración, son los que hablan por ti y en base a lo que han dicho te daré mi concejo.¨ La anciana se sienta en una roca ¨Aquellos sentimientos débiles a lo que te refieres, son los que te harán más fuertes al ser revelados, solo tienes que liberar las cadenas que apresan a tu corazón.¨

Tigresa se toca su pecho, pero rápidamente baja su brazo ¨No tengo tiempo para hablar de esto, discúlpeme.¨ Tigresa da media vuelta y camina hacia el pueblo.

¨Siempre hay tiempo para el amor, solo debes darle su tiempo.¨ La anciana ve que Tigresa detenerse, ella le da una última mirada a la anciana y se va rápidamente. La anciana mira a Tigresa, lamentándose por el camino que había elegido, un camino sin amor ¨Espero que te des cuenta de que aún es tiempo de liberar a los sentimientos que aprésate desde tan joven.¨ La anciana se queda apreciando la vista sobre el lago.

Tigresa había llega al pueblo al cabo de unos minutos, ella se detiene en un callejón, ella se apoya en el lado más oscuro ¨_Debo de controlar mis impulsos, ¿porque es tan difícil ahora?¨_ Pensó Tigresa.

**¿Continuara?**

**(Andrea) Y así termina mi primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D. **

**Den sus opiniones al respecto de que si les gusto o no les gusto, díganme en que puedo mejorar, para así proveerles una buena historia.**

**(Nota) Por si quieren ponerse en contacto con nosotros hemos dejado nuestro Facebook en nuestro perfil ;D.**

**Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Destino

"**A un guerrero no le enseñan a Amar" Capitulo 2: **"**Destino**¨

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, sus favs y follows, detalles al final del capítulo, continuamos.**

Tigresa había llega al pueblo al cabo de unos minutos, ella se detiene en un callejón, ella se apoya en el lado más oscuro ¨_Debo de controlar mis impulsos, ¿porque es tan difícil ahora?¨_ Pensó Tigresa.

Entre sus pensamientos, Tigresa ve pasar a Po por delante de ella ¨ ¡Po!¨ Tigresa se cubre la boca al ver que se le había escapo tal grito.

Po se detiene de inmediato, no muy difícil para el reconocer la voz de tigresa ¨ ¿Tigresa?¨ Po miraba a su alrededor intentando verla.

Tigresa al ver que Po no la había visto, se sumerge en la oscuridad del callejón ¨_Por favor no mires.¨ _Pensó Tigresa, ella miraba fijamente a Po.

Po tiene la extraña sensación de que lo están mirando, lo que lo hace desviar su mirada hacia un estrecho callejón detrás de él, de pronto un destello desde el callejón le llama la atención ¨Tigresa, ¿Qué haces aquí?¨ Dijo acercándose al destello.

Tigresa aparece desde el otro extremo del callejón, el cual era el opuesto al cual se dirigía Po ¨Me encontraste.¨ Dijo Tigresa en voz baja.

Po da un pequeño salto al ver a Tigresa salir desde el otro lado ¨Pensé que estabas…¨ Al ver mejor, Po se da cuenta que el destello provino de un cajón de metal ¨ ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?¨ Pregunto Po, para no quedar mal frente a ella.

¨Bueno yo estaba…¨ Tigresa se queda sin palabras con las cuales responder, la había encontrado por sorpresa.

Po piensa un poco y antes de que Tigresa formulara otra palabra, dice asombrado ¨ ¿Estabas practicando tu sigilo?, Wow eres increíble aun cuando estás sola.¨ Po seguía asombrado.

Tigresa vuelve a su postura seria ¨Yo siempre estoy sola, siempre ha sido así.¨ Tigresa pasa por al lado de Po ¨Vamos a buscar a los demás, debemos de estar con el maestro Shifu.¨ De inmediato ambos se van a buscar a los demás.

Cuando llego la noche ese día, ya todos habían terminados con sus obligaciones y se preparaban para dormir. Tigresa estaba en el bosque, ella necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre los sentimientos que le invadían desde hace unas semanas.

Tigresa apoya su mano en su cara, ella estaba muy agotada por todo el trabajo que le costaba reprimir sus sentimientos ¨Esto se está saliendo de mi control.¨

¨Ya veo porque vienes a reflexionar aquí, es muy bello todo el día.¨ Dijo la vos de una anciana.

Tigresa se sienta en una roca, ella apoya su cabeza con ambas manos ¨Quisiera estar sola ahora, gracias por querer ayudarme.¨ Tigresa mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

La anciana deja caer una especie de plato en la tierra, Tigresa fija su mirada en el plato ¨Talvez debas de ver tu futuro para encontrar una solución a tus problemas.¨ Dijo la anciana, esto atrae la completa atención de Tigresa.

Tigresa se gira hacia la anciana ¨ ¿Por qué esta aquí?¨ Pregunto Tigresa un poco afligida.

La anciana le sonríe cálidamente ¨El destino quiso que te ayudara, nunca pensé en que te vería tan atormentada por tus sentimiento.¨ La anciana le quita un pelo a Tigresa ¨Ahora veremos lo que te prepara el destino.¨ La anciana arroja el pelo de Tigresa al plato y de inmediato comienza a salir un humo rosado, la anciana lo interpreta ¨Los sentimiento que te atormente tienen como base el amor que has reprimido toda tu vida.¨ Una esfera de humo blanco se forma en medio ¨Alguien está liberando estos sentimientos que quieren ser liberados.¨ Luego otra esfera igual a la primera se forma a su lado, ambas comienzan transformarse en dos esferas del Yin y el Yang ¨Dos fuerzas a las cuales sientes fuertes sentimientos, se verán enfrentados entre sí.¨ Luego la esfera del lado izquierdo comienza a ser dominada por el Yang y comienza a acercase a la otra esfera, de pronto todo el humo se vuelve rojo y se disipa en un instante, la anciana mira a Tigresa muy preocupada ¨Una de estas fuerzas esta corrompida por la maldad y el dolor, esta fuerza puede dañarte a ti pero aún más a su rival.¨

Los ojos de Tigresa estaban completamente abiertos ¨ ¿Amor? ¿Dos fuerzas?, no entiendo lo que quiere decir.¨

La anciana sonríe ¨El destino nunca es claro, solo cuando se presenta ante ti.¨ La anciana mira a las estrellas ¨Ya deberías de irte a descansar, mañana será un largo día para ti.¨ La anciana ríe de sus palabras.

Tigresa la mira extrañada ¨ ¿Po que lo dice?¨

La anciana mira a Tigresa a los ojos ¨A ese bello rostro le falta sonreír más.¨ La anciana comienza a caminar al pueblo.

Tigresa se fija en una marcas de garras en un árbol, esto la hace ponerse en alerta ¨_Esas son las marcas de un cazador._¨ Pensó Tigresa al evaluar las marcas.

¨No dejaras que una anciana camine sola por el bosque a estas horas, ¿verdad?¨ La anciana le llevaba bastante ventaja a Tigresa.

Las palabras de la anciana desconcentran a Tigresa, ella deja pasar por alto aquella señal y alcanza a la anciana ¨Discúlpeme.¨

La anciana caminaba con la mirada hacia el frente ¨_Pobre Tigresa, nunca te enseñaron a amar_.¨ Pensó la anciana. Cuando llegaron al pueblo la anciana mira fijamente a Tigresa ¨No siempre lo que parece correcto, lo es.¨ La anciana camina adentrándose en el pueblo.

Tigresa se queda parada, se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho la anciana ¨Dos fuerzas, Sentimientos… ¿Amor?¨ Tigresa sacude su cabeza y comienza el camino al templo.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina mi segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus favs y follows. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia, ya que me ayudan mucho para continuar.**

**(Nota) Todo puede pasar con los amoríos de esta historia ;D, pero no dejen de dar sus ideas para esta historia, gracias. **

**(Nota) Por si quieren ponerse en contacto con nosotros hemos dejado nuestro Facebook en nuestro perfil ;D.**

**Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	3. Capitulo 3: El Extraño

"**A un guerrero no le enseñan a Amar" Capitulo 3: **"**Él Extraño**¨

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, sus favs y follows, detalles al final del capítulo, continuamos.**

Tigresa se queda parada, se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho la anciana ¨Dos fuerzas, Sentimientos… ¿Amor?¨ Tigresa sacude su cabeza y comienza el camino al templo.

Tigresa caminaba hacia el templo, cuando siente que la estaban mirando. Luego de caminar un poco más, ve de reojo una silueta en un tejado detrás de ella ¨ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?¨Le pregunto Tigresa sin voltearse a verlo.

Solo se le veían los dos grandes ojos dorados que resplandecían a lo lejos ¨Solo apreciaba la vista.¨ Dijo una clara vos de macho.

Tigresa mira hacia la imponente luna ¨Si, es una buena vista.¨ Tigresa sigue su camino.

El extraño sonríe hacia Tigresa ¨No eres diferente al resto de nosotros.¨ El extraño desaparece de un salto.

Tigresa al escucharlo rápidamente se gira hacia a él, pero ya no estaba ¨ ¿A qué te refieres?¨ Tigresa miraba hacia todos lados en busaca del extraño sujeto ¨ _¿A qué se refería con eso?, de seguro son solo estupideces._¨ Pensó Tigresa, ella regresa al templo. Ella entra a las habitaciones sin hacer ningún ruido, se detiene a un lado de la habitación de Po ¨ ¿Por qué no eh podido dejar de pensar en ti?¨ De pronto la puerta se desliza hacia un lado.

¨Hola Tigresa, pensé que estabas dormida.¨ Dijo Po, aun adormecido dado la hora.

Tigresa lo mira sorprendida, pero de inmediato se calma ¨Solo salí a caminar un rato, ahora me voy a dormir.¨ Tigresa camina a su cuarto.

Po se queda extrañado por la reacción de Tigresa ¨Buenas noches, Tigresa.¨

Tigresa desliza la puerta hacia a un lado ¨Descansa Po.¨ Dicho eso, Tigresa entra a su cuarto.

Po se queda pensando en lo ocurrido, pero un rugido de su estómago lo desconcentra ¨De seguro el maestro Shifu tiene algo para mí en la despensa.¨ Po sale en busca de algo de comer.

Tigresa estaba apoyada de espaldas contra la pared, se cubría la cara con su pata derecha ¨Debo de dejar de pensar en Po…¨ Tigresa desliza su espalda por la pared hasta llegar al suelo ¨Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el.¨ Dijo tigresa en voz baja, asegurándose de que nadie la escuchara.

Luego de varios minutos pensando en ello, Tigresa se queda dormida sentada y con la espalda contra la pared.

Sueño de Tigresa.

Ella despierta en el suelo afuera del restaurant del señor Ping ¨ ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?¨ De inmediato ve varias marcas de garras en las paredes, Tigresa se levanta y corre hacia la entrada. Al llegar ve a Po con el señor Ping en sus manos, tigresa que horrorizada al ver que el señor Ping estaba cubierto de sangre.

Po mantenía fija su mirada en el cuerpo sin vida de su padre ¨Llegamos tarde, no pude evitarlo.¨ Po deja caer su cabeza en señal de derrota.

Tigresa se acerca a Po, él la aparta ¨Lo siento, Po.¨ Dijo Tigresa al verlo en tal estado, ella entra en el restaurant.

El restaurant estaba completamente destruido, todo estaba destrozado y las marcas de garras estaban por todas partes ¨_ ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer esto?¨ _Se preguntó a ella misma, no podría creer tal destrucción y mucho menos el motivo por el cual alguien haría esto ¨ ¿Lobos?¨ Fue a lo único que pudo asemejar las marcas de garras.

Luego de revisar el lugar un poco más, una tabla cae a su lado ¨Estas no son las marcas de un lobo…¨ La tabla estaba rasguñada como todo el restaurant, Tigresa desliza su mano por la tabla y que en shock cuando ve que las garras encajaban perfectamente con las suyas ¨Esto no es posible.¨ De pronto un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hace caer al suelo.

Fin del sueño de Tigresa

Tigresa despierta en la misma posición en la cual se había dormido, todo lo ocurrido le había agitado la respiración ¨Que significa este sueño.¨ Tigresa lleva sus manos a su cara ¨Que significa todo por lo cual estoy pasando.¨ Tigresa se levanta rápidamente al haberlo dicho en voz alta, ella sale de su habitación y para su bien, no había nadie en la demás habitaciones. Tigresa encuentra muy raro que nadie este, de pronto recuerda su sueño ¨No será que…¨ Tigresa corre hacia el restaurant des señor Ping, esperando lo peor.

Tigresa llega rápidamente al restaurant del señor Ping, para su alivio, todo estaba bien _¨Esto debe de acabar.¨ _Pensó Tigresa, de pronto un extraño ser, de túnica negra y una capucha que le cubra completamente la cabeza, pasa a unos metros delante de ella ¨_No parece tener buenas intenciones.¨ _ Pensó Tigresa, mientras seguía con la mirada al extraño ser.

El extraño se da cuenta de que lo estaban observando, él se voltea y no ve a nadie ¨Difícil de creer.¨ Dijo con una clara voz de macho y continuo su camino.

Tigresa estaba en el techado, siguiendo a este extraño ser ¨_Vas a revelarme quien eres.¨_ Pensó tigresa, mientras lo seguía. Luego de varios minutos siguiéndolo por el pueblo, el extraño sale del pueblo y camina hacia donde jugaban unos conejitos.

Todos lo conejitos se acercan al imponente extraño ¨ ¿Quién eres?¨ Pregunto uno de ellos.

El extraño se agacha para queda a la altura de ellos ¨Solo soy un caminante, no debes de temerme.¨

¨No te tenemos miedo.¨ Dijo otro conejito sonriente.

De pronto aparece la madre de los conejitos, reacciona muy enojada ante el extraño ¨Aléjense de él.¨ Dijo mientras separaba a los conejitos de aquel extraño, luego se los llego rápidamente.

¨Ya sabes el motivo por el cual me visto así.¨ Él se vuelve a parar ¨Ya me temen sin siquiera verme a la cara.¨ El mira hacia donde se ocultaba tigresa.

Tigresa sale de su escondite y se para frente a él ¨No hay nadie a quien asustar, descúbrete el rostro.¨ Dijo con una voz muy seria y muy característica de ella.

El extraño asiente, al descubrir su cara sus rasgos de felino se hacen claramente visibles y para impresión de Tigresa, él era un tigre, su rostro tenía varias similitudes con el de tigresa, solo que la cara de él era más grande y pelaje era blanco con rayas negras, él era un tigre de bengala blanco ¨Ya sabes porque me cubro.¨ Le dijo viéndola fijamente con sus ojos dorados.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina mi segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, ya que me ayudan mucho para continuar.**

**(Nota) Wow un nuevo personaje, veremos cómo reacciona Tigresa ante él, en el próximo capítulo jejeje ;)**

**(Nota) Por si quieren ponerse en contacto con nosotros hemos dejado nuestro Facebook en nuestro perfil ;D.**

**Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Comienza la cacería

"**A un guerrero no le enseñan a Amar" Capitulo 4: **"**Comienza la cacería**¨

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, sus favs y follows, detalles al final del capítulo, continuamos.**

El extraño asiente, al descubrir su cara sus rasgos de felino se hacen claramente visibles y para impresión de Tigresa, él era un tigre, su rostro tenía varias similitudes con el de tigresa, solo que la cara de él era más grande y pelaje era blanco con rayas negras, él era un tigre de bengala blanco ¨Ya sabes porque me cubro.¨ Le dijo viéndola fijamente con sus ojos dorados.

Tigresa retrocedió sorprendida, no tardó mucho en recomponerse en su postura seria ¨Aun no entiendo porque te cubres, sé que tu apariencia no es lo quieres ocultar.¨ Dijo Tigresa poniéndose en alerta.

Sutekh sonríe ¨A demás de bella, lista.¨ Rápidamente clava una de sus uñas en el antebrazo de Tigresa y retrocede de una salto.

Tigresa no alcanzo a esquivarlo, prácticamente al instante sintió su brazo dormido y poco a poco sentía como el resto de su cuerpo comenzaba a dormirse ¨ ¿Qué me hiciste?¨ Le costaba mucho quedarse parada, su respiración se había dificultado.

Sutekh sonríe, levanta su pata demostrando que la garra con la cual la había atacado, era metálica y que se formada una pequeña gota verdosa en su punta ¨Este veneno es muy difícil de conseguir, solo en Egipto se puede hacerse con él.¨ Mira a sus alrededores asegurándose de que no hubiera alguien ¨Todo tu cuerpo debe de estar paralizado en este punto y tu respiración debe de verse muy dificultada, pero descuida, no te matara o eso espero.¨ Sutekh ve a Tigresa caer apoyada en un árbol, se acerca a ella.

Tigresa veía a Sutekh a los ojos, solo podía sentir su rostro ¨ ¿Po-por que ha-haces esto?¨ Ya casi le era imposible hablar, el veneno le había dormido casi todo el cuerpo, pero aún mantenía algunos de sus sentidos despiertos.

Sutekh cambia rápidamente su postura a serio, sus ojos daban un resplandor escalofriante al recordar su propósito ¨Soy un cazador, eh cazado a los más fuertes en todo el planeta y aun no eh podido probar mis límites.¨ Se arrodilla frente a Tigresa ¨Pero se habla de que aquí hay un poderoso guerrero, uno llamado El Guerrero Dragón.¨ Vuelve a sonreír al ver los ojos de Tigresa ensancharse.

Tigresa intentaba moverse, todos sus intentos eran en vano ya que su cuerpo estaba completamente dormido ¨_No puedo permitir que le haga daño a Po, no lo dejare._¨ Pensó Tigresa. De pronto su visión comienza ponerse borrosa y un gran cansancio le invade.

Sutekh, quien conocía muy bien los síntomas de este veneno, supo que le quedaban unos segundos antes de que Tigresa se durmiera ¨Cuando despiertes solo serán los 5 furiosos quienes se encarguen de proteger el orden.¨ Se levanta y camina de espaldas a Tigresa, poniendo en claro de que era incapaz de detenerlo.

Tigresa solo veía la silueta de Sutekh, la rabia e impotencia le invadía profundamente ¨Debo de detenerlo…¨ Pensó Tigresa antes de dormirse profundamente.

**Continuara… **

**(Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, ya que me ayudan mucho para continuar.**

**Lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo esta historia, pero eh tenido muchos proyectos y circunstancias complejas, las cuales me han dificultado actualizar. Ahora actualizare normalmente.**

**Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


End file.
